False Demigod
by snyderk161
Summary: Eureka Riddle comes to Camp Half- Blood and finds out that she isn't a Greek or Roman demigod. But who is her immortal parent? When the Gods show up and want her dead, Eureka must race against time to find out who her immortal parent is before the Gods find her and kill her and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short chapter but this my first time writing a story so please review.**

I dashed up the hill after Michael. I still couldn't believe he was a satyr. Behind us several loud crashes sounded. I glanced back and immediately wished I hadn't. A huge, malformed shape appeared behind us and was closing in quickly, destroying the trees that got in its way. It was twenty feet behind us when a black-haired boy about 16 ran past Michael and me and somersaulted over it (it was only 5 feet tall, but much larger in the other direction) and landed behind it. He then proceeded to stab it in the back of the leg which caused it to explode into a glittery dust pile.

He turned around to look at me. I hadn't realized Michael was at the top of the hill and was waiting for me.

"Come on. Before more show up," the boy told me.

"Wait. Where am I supposed to be following a kid I don't even know?" I asked. The kid sighed.

"Michael didn't you tell her anything?"

"Sorry, Percy. She just got expelled from the boarding school we were at and she's an orphan. She would have been on the streets at the mercy of whatever monsters came across her. Shouldn't we talk about this inside the boundary line?" asked Michael, worrying his lower lip.

"Your right. Let's get inside"

We ran up the hill towards a large pine tree. At the top, the boys slowed down and walked down the other side. I followed them into a valley of sorts. A large baby blue house with white trim sat on another small hill. There was a huge group of cabins on either side of a small lake. A large forest was set off to my right while to my left were a group of buildings and a volleyball pit.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"What's your name?" the black-haired boy asked.

"Eureka Riddle."

"Alright, Eureka. I 'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Welcome to Camp- HalfBlood."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter I hope you guys like it. It's a bit longer but I like where it ends. I only own Eureka and Camp Titan.**

According to Percy, we were on Half-Blood Hill. We walked towards the baby blue house that Percy said was the Big House. Percy took me to meet some guy named Chiron. I soon found out that Chiron was an immortal centaur who had trained all the great heroes in Greek history. Chiron explained to me that all the Greek and Roman Gods were still alive and so were the ancient monsters. I also found out that the monsters would try to kill us and sometimes they succeeded. That was also why they had satyrs at schools to 'sniff 'out demigods. That was how Michael had found me. But there was one thing he hadn't explained.

"How will I know who my immortal parent is?" I questioned.

"Your parent will send a sign and claim you. You than will be placed in your parent's cabin with your half-siblings. Until your parent claims you, you will stay in the Hermes Cabin. They take in all the unclaimed children of the gods," Chiron stated.

"How soon will my parent claim me?"

"How old are you?"

"I 'm 14."

"Your parent should claim you soon. They will most likely claim you tonight at the campfire," Chiron informed me.

"Why tonight?" _Was there a single night when the Gods claimed their children?_ I thought.

"Most claimings happens at our campfire. I'm not sure why, but that is when most gods claim their children. Now do you have a mortal mother or father at home?"questioned Chiron.

"No. I'm an orphan, but I live off a trust fund. I don't know who left it or created it," I explained to Chiron.

"That is strange. Well we will find out who your immortal parent is tonight hopefully. Percy would you mind showing Eureka around camp?"

"Not at all," Percy said.

Percy led me around and told me what cabin belonged to what god or goddess; that I shouldn't go into the forest alone or unarmed because of the monsters; and where the forge, arts and crafts, the amphitheater, and the swords arena were. By the time we were finished it was almost dinner time. Percy took me down to meet my bunkmates at the Hermes Cabin.

"Now, Hermes is a well-known thief. So are his kids. I recommend that you keep your things close," Percy advised me.

We walked into the cabin and everyone stopped talking. They were all just staring at me.

**Horrible place to end, right? The next chapter should be up tomorrow night if I finish writing the next chapter tomorrow. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

'**Sup third chapter. Hope u like it. It's longer than the last one. I only own Eureka and Camp Titan.**

"What?" I asked nervously.

"We haven't had an unclaimed demigod staying with them for awhile. All the others got claimed right after they showed up," Percy explained to me.

"Sorry, we just know that you're not a child of Hermes because of your hair color," a sandy- haired boy said.

I guess I should tell you what I look like. I have curly golden blonde hair; gray- blue eyes; and I'm white. I prefer to wear light blue jeans, black T-shirt, a navy blue zip-up, and a black pair of knee-high combat boots. They had given me an orange camp T-shirt, but I didn't feel right wearing it, so I didn't wear it.

"What's your name?" a little kid, who was about 9 or 10, asked.

"Eureka Riddle," I responded.

"This is Xavier," the older boy pointed to the little boy," I'm Connor Stoll and this is my brother, Travis Stoll," he pointed to another boy about his age. They looked so alike that they could be twins.

Suddenly, a conch horn sounded.

"Dinner time," Percy said," You'll follow the Hermes Cabin up to the dinner pavilion. Each cabin has a table and you only sit with your cabin. Camp rules. Connor can explain anything else."

I followed the Hermes Cabin up to the pavilion and after giving the Gods part of my dinner, I finally got to eat. The table was about three quarters of the way full. I had a BBQ chicken sandwich (I hate ribs) and Pepsi. The other Hermes kids looked at me funny when I chose Pepsi over Coke.

After dinner, we went down to the amphitheater to have the campfire. A huge bonfire was in the middle and as close as I can figure out, it changed colors depending on the campers' moods.

Chiron was making some kind of speech about how this was going to be a great summer and reminders about camp rules, blah, blah, blah. I only really paid attention when Chiron introduced me to the rest of the camp.

"Now, we have a new unclaimed camper. Her name is Eureka Riddle. Hopefully her parent claims her tonight."

Everyone was staring at me expectantly.

**Please review. I would like to know your opinions. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4****th**** chapter. Hope u like it. I only own Eureka and Camp Titian.**

Nothing happened. I rocked back on my heels.

"Ohhh-kay. Until the claiming happens, I'm going to sit down 'cause my feet hurt," I said while my voice echoed.

I walked back to where I was sitting and was just about to sit down when the Hunters showed up. A group of about 30 teenage girls dressed in silver with bows and arrows that were silver as well. _ If that is real silver they wouldn't to hunt. They could just sell the silver and be rich__**, **_I thought. They also had hunting falcons and a pack of white timber wolves. A girl about 16 walked up to Chiron and hugged him. She then greeted Percy and a blonde- haired girl about 16.

"Hi Percy, Annabeth. Chiron, Artemis told us we had to stay at camp for a little while because she had business with the other Gods," the raven- haired girl informed Chiron.

"Very well, Thalia. The Hunters can put their things in the Artemis Cabin then come back and join us if they wish," responded Chiron, after a moment.

I looked over at Connor and Travis. They were whispering about some pranks they wanted to use on the Hunters.

"Who's the raven-haired girl and what are the Hunters?" I asked them, suddenly.

After a moment Connor answered," Thalia Grace is the girl you're talking about. Daughter of Zeus. She was a tree once, but that's a long story. The Hunters are this group of immortal maidens that serve Artemis. They turn their backs on men and are only immortal as long as they keep their oaths, but they can die in battle."

"What a terrible way to live. Having to be surrounded by only girls and no boys forever?"I said," How do they live like that?"

"I think you will get along well with the Aphrodite kids. They hate the Hunters," Travis mused.

"I hate perfume and I have a horrible sense of fashion," I stated," Anyway, who's the blonde girl under the owl banner that greeted Thalia?"

"That's Annabeth, Daughter of Athena. She's Percy's girlfriend. Thalia and Annabeth used to run around with this guy named Luke when they were younger," explained Travis.

"Who's Luke? Another demigod?"

"Son of Hermes. He's a touchy subject. He died a couple of years ago. We'll tell you later," Connor hurrily said.

I was tempted to question him some more, but then the Hunters came back. The questions would have to wait till later. The Apollo kids got up and started a sing-a- long. By the time they were done, it was 11 o' clock. Chiron sent us all back to our cabins because we had to get up early tomorrow. Something about an extra activity.

**Please review. Thanks for reading.**

**Responses:**

**Sula Rose: You will find out. **

** 24: I love cliff hangers.**

**-snyderk16**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not writing anything this weekend, but well it's my weekend. Anyway enjoy.**

The next morning, after breakfast, the Stoll brothers took me to the sword arena to train with them alone while the rest of the Hermes cabin had free time.

"We want to teach you some moves before monster fighting class," Connor told me as we were walking to the arena. More like they wanted to show off to each other.

One would show me a move and the other brother would try to do it better and faster. Our practice time turned into their argument time.

"Guys. Guys. Guys! GUY!" I hollered.

"WHAT?!" they yelled back.

"I thought this was supposed to be a training session, not an arguing session."

They looked at each other bashfully.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

_Uh-oh, _I thought,_ they look the same and they sound the same and are children of Hermes. Big problem._

"Right, so can we continue?" I asked.

"Sure," they said in that creepy unison.

We continued training until the Ares cabin showed up. We left when they started hacking their way through the new dummies. The boys took me down to the archery targets to meet up with the rest of the Hermes cabin. Chiron explained archery to me. I hit all the targets dead on. All the Hermes kids were quite impressed. Chiron sent one of the Hermes' kids to get Thalia and the Apollo counselor. Chiron had me shoot arrows against Thalia and the Apollo counselor. I beat them every time. They started thinking I was a daughter of Apollo. At least they would have if I hadn't had monster fighting class that day. Or Ancient Greek History, for that matter. Everything I tried, I excelled at. Wresting, fighting, archery, canoeing, running, even preparing lunch and dinner. I was great at everything. Nobody had any idea who my parent might be. They thought that my parent might be Apollo, Ares, Athena, Poseidon, or even Zeus. But then I would try something that I was positive I had never done before and completed it perfectly. Percy even contacted the leader of the Roman camp, Jason Grace, and asked him what he thought and even he had no idea. He informed Percy that he was going to come to Camp Half- Blood and he was bringing his girlfriend, Piper, and they were going to try to figure out who was my parent. I wish one of the Gods was my parent because that would have made my life easier. But the life of a demigod, even a false demigod is never easy.

It's a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed it.

Responses:

Sula Rose- I included Jason just for you.

Night.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a migraine. Sorry it's really only a headache. Enjoy the next chapter.**

That night, at the campfire, all of the campers were chatting me up. I guess they wanted to get to know their possible sister. The Hunters were also trying to convince me to join the Hunt. They wanted a girl who was already a good shot. There was no way I was joining the Hunt. A lifetime without boys? Horrible.

Chiron was officially welcoming the Hunters and informed the rest of the campers that there was going to be a Capture- the -Flag game tomorrow between the campers and the Hunters. Some of the Aphrodite kids were calling them names and saying things like "love rules" and "boys are incredible". The Hunters just ignored them.

Suddenly, a huge ball of golden light appeared and everyone looked away, but me. The light didn't bother me, but what was in the ball of light made me want to puke. Think of the ugliest creature you can think of and imagine ten of them combined. Then multiply that ugliness by 100 times. The things inside the light were uglier than that.

The light faded and there were the gods. They looked just like Connor and Travis told me except that they were dressed like they were going to a battle.

"Where is the false demigod? Where is she?" Zeus screamed. All the campers and Hunters looked at each other in confusion.

"Who?" Percy asked, stepping forward.

"The false demigod, you…" Hera started to say.

"Watch it," Poseidon snapped. It was then that I noticed that Poseidon wasn't wearing any armor. Neither was Athena.

Chiron stepped up next to Percy and said, "We only have one unclaimed demigod, but she is good at everything, so we have no idea who her parent might be. Eureka, come here."

I really didn't want to, but everyone was looking at me, so I walked up to Chiron. Zeus glared down at me (I'm only 5 feet tall) and his eyes flashed with lightning. If looks could kill. Athena and Poseidon came up to Zeus and started to beg him to 'just leave it alone'.

"No," he said, "I will not 'leave it alone'. I will destroy this false demigod. She is a threat."

"No, she isn't Father. Please she will not join her father," Athena pleaded, "I will make sure of that."

I should have kept my mouth shut. I really should have, but of course I didn't.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned Zeus. His head snapped towards me.

**I'm a terrible person because of that ending. Don't worry. I'll write another chapter soon. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own PJO. This is short.**

"Now listen here," Zeus started.

"Father, what is going on?" Thalia interrupted. Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth walked over to me. They stood behind me.

"Thalia, your friends and you should move while I destroy this threat," Zeus said, lifting his master lightning bolt. Thalia stepped in front of me and tapped her bracelet. The bracelet transformed into a huge shield and Thalia raise it in front of herself.

"No, Father. I won't let you hurt an innocent demigod."

"She is not a demigod. She is not a child of the Gods and she is certainly not innocent."

"Then let her join the Hunt. Artemis does not judge by heritage. You would take her in, My Lady?"Thalia asked, addressing Artemis.

"Yes, I would. Father, if she joins the Hunt, will you not kill her?" Artemis bargained.

"Perhaps…" Zeus started.

"Wait," I said, "hold your horses. (Poseidon seemed quite proud when I used that phrase)I am NOT joining the Hunt and you are NOT killing me."

"Just join. Join unless you want to die," Thalia snapped over her shoulder.

"No, I will not be forced into something I don't want to be in."

"Since it appears as if you will not join the Hunt, I will kill you," Zeus said calmly, and then he lunged.

I don't know how it happened. I really don't, but the next moment, in my hands was a beautiful wooden staff. The staff was an oak so dark it was almost black and it had golden ribbons wrapping around it. The ribbons were under some sort of clear protective covering and they felt as if they were part of the wood. The ribbons gathered under a wooden ball on the top. Around the bottom of the ball a band of what looked like 24 carat gold that was wrapped around it.

I raised the staff and shouted, "Defendo!" (defendo means to defend, ward off, protect, or shelter in Latin)

Zeus' lightning bolt was just about to hit my staff when the golden ribbons glowed and a ball of golden light surrounded me. Zeus and his lightning bolt were thrown 100 feet when they hit my protective barrier. The light faded and I lowered my staff. Everyone was staring at me.

**I know u hate me, blah ,blah ,blah. I like ending when people are staring. Sue me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I probably won't be updating this entire weekend. I have a history essay and a science fair log book check on Monday. I will try to update as soon as I can. I do not own PJO.**

"How in the world did you do that?" Percy asked, shocked.

"I don't know, but the look on your dad's face tells me he probably knows," I said, looking at Poseidon. His face was easily read as worried.

Poseidon sighed, "Yes, I do know how you did that, but… it is better if you don't know." (A.n. He does know, not a spelling mistake, it was awkward.)

"What? No! I want to know! I have a right to know!" I snapped. I was angry. Why couldn't they tell me? I didn't believe that Poseidon wanted me dead, but how could I know for sure?

Zeus got up off the ground and picked up his lightning bolt. He turned towards the war god Ares.

"Kill her, Ares."

"With pleasure," Ares said turning towards me._ Uh-oh_, I thought. I turned, ran, and jumped over a group of campers who had gotten up when Zeus charged me (no pun intended). Ares ran after me, crashing through the campers. He took out his spear and used it to smack me right off my feet and into the bonfire. Surprisingly, the fire didn't hurt me. I had suddenly had an idea. The fire didn't hurt me so maybe I could control it. I swung my staff and the fire followed the top of my staff. I swung my staff towards Ares and set him on fire.

"AHHH!" he screamed. Ares glowed and vanished, leaving the fire behind. I twirled my staff and the bonfire turned into a huge serpent made of fire. The serpent curled around me. That was a good thing because Ares was suddenly behind me. My serpent took the brunt of Ares' blow when it shielded me. My serpent vanished.

I spun around and swung my staff as hard as I could into Ares' unprotected neck. A loud crack sounded and Ares crumbled to the ground. I was breathing heavily. All of the Hunters, campers, and the Gods were staring at me.

"Who's next?" I asked calmly after a few minutes. No one answered me. They were too busy staring at me in shock at what I had done. Percy was the first to recover.

"Are you okay Eureka?" Percy asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine."

"This is NOT over," Zeus stated coldly and all the Gods vanished except for Poseidon ad Athena.

**Horrible ending, I know. Deal with it. Ares was not seriously harmed. A broken neck is nothing to a god. Sorry about it being short. I will try to update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the long wait. I have had a lot of homework. I hope you like it. I don't own PJO.**

"Dad, what was that about?" Percy asked, turning towards his father.

"Eureka's parentage," he said sadly.

"What is my parentage by the way?" I questioned.

"You have to find that out yourself. We can't tell you, my dear," Athena said, looking worried herself.

"What do you mean 'find out for myself'? Why can't you tell me?"

"It's not that simple. Gods often know what is going to happen in the future, but we can't interfere. That would be messing with Fate and even Gods can't do that," Athena explained, "Nothing good comes out of messing with Fate."

Poseidon sighed, "I hate to admit it, but Athena is right. You're going to have to find out yourself. This means that you're going to need a quest."

"Poseidon's right," Annabeth said, then mumbled under her breath, "for once. Anyway," She said specking normally, "where is Rachael?" Then the sky rumbled.

"We must be going before Zeus comes back. Take care Percy, Annabeth, Thalia," Poseidon said and then Athena and Poseidon glowed gold and vanished.

"Rachael might be in her cave. I go look," Percy said, leaving.

Annabeth turned to me and asked, "Has anyone told you what a quest is?"

"Umm… no."

"Alright. A quest is a journey a demigod goes on only when they need to. We go on them to retrieve something for ourselves or the Gods. Now we always get a prophecy before going to know who the leader will be. Now the leader is the one who the Spirit of Delphi answers. The prophecy also helps us to anticipate what can happen on a quest. Rachael is our Oracle. Her body hosts the Spirit of Delphi. It specks through her to give us prophecies. She will give you your prophecy and then you will pick two other people to go along with you on your quest if you wish," Annabeth said, sounding like she had said this a million times before. She kind of reminded me of Chiron and I looked around to see where he was. Before I could find him, Michael stepped forward.

"Annabeth, I noticed something. When Percy and Thalia stand near Eureka I have trouble smelling them. I think their powerful smells cancel out each other. The only problem is that Eureka's scent is more powerful than theirs combined. I can still smell her even when they stand together. Her smell, though, while more powerful, also smells older."

"Like she is older than she looks?" Thalia asked.

"No, like her parent is older. Older than the Gods."

"What are you guys talking about?" Percy asked, walking towards us with a red-haired girl behind him. Annabeth told him about Michael's idea.

"Hmm… Why would Thalia and my scents cancel out Eureka's?"

"Maybe my parent is an enemy of the Gods. That would explain why they want me dead," I offered.

"Maybe… but why the canceling out of the scents?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe their enemies' children scents do that. I don't know, but it's a likely answer," Percy said.

"Yes, that is true. Now, who is an enemy of the Gods that is older than them?" Annabeth asked all of us.

"Kronos , of course. Atlas, many other evil Titans, Gaea. All are big immortals, who if they were back, we would already have known," Thalia said, "I think we need to go on this Quest to help protect Eureka from the Gods and monsters. Also because we need to know who is back?"

Suddenly, a boy and girl in purple shirts flew down and landed next to Percy and Thalia.

**Long story this time. Please R&R. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Please enjoy.*listening to Twenty Eight***

"Hey, Percy," the boy said, "What's the problem?"

"Jason, good you're here. Come stand with Thalia, Eureka and me. We're conducting an experiment. Michael see if you can smell us," Percy commanded. Michael nodded and Jason walked over to me with Percy and Thalia. Michael started to sniff the air.

"I can still smell Eureka. Maybe if Annabeth, Piper, Connor, and Travis stood with you guys, it might help."Annabeth, Piper, Connor, and Travis joined us and Michael started to sniff.

"Nope. Her scent is weaker, but any monster could still smell her from at least a mile away."

"Maybe I can help with that," said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a Hispanic-looking teen dressed in Goth clothes. He had a black sword at his side.

"Nico," Percy greeted the teen.

Later on Percy explained to me how they all had met and their adventures. Nico was a son of Hades, Jason was a son of Jupiter (Zeus), and Piper was Jason's girlfriend and a daughter of Aphrodite. Jason also was Thalia's baby brother, though, Jason was Roman and Thalia was Greek.

Anyway, when Nico was standing with us, (after a long 'hey, how ya been' and so forth) Michael could barely smell any of us.

"This is great," I said scacasiclly, "So all of you are going to hover around me for my entire quest?"

"No, but we will be coming with you," Annabeth told me, "Now, why don't you go get some sleep. Everyone else already went back to their cabins." I then noticed she was right. I couldn't help, but to agree to go to bed. I was exhausted, physically and mentally. Connor and Travis walked back with me to the Hermes cabin. We got ready for bed, but before I climbed into my bunk, Connor came over to me.

"Are you o.k.? After all you did just fight Zeus and Ares, "He asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired and a little…ow… sore," I said, rolling my shoulder. Connor started to massage my shoulder.

"Mmm… that feels good," I told him. After massaging my shoulder for awhile, Connor kissed my forehead and we went to bed (in our own bunks not together).

The next morning, Percy and Annabeth came down to get Connor, Travis, and me. We went to the Big House where we met all the other camp counselors. We were all seated around a ping-pong table which had to be the most normal thing I had seen since finding out that I am. Chiron and Rachael were seated at the head of the table. A couple of campers came in with some water, coins, and a hot plate. They then left and Chiron plugged in the plate and heated it up. Chiron then poured water onto the hot plate and toss a coin into the steam.

"O, Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, accept this offering. Camp Jupiter, please," Chiron said. An image appeared in the steam. A group of kids sitting around a large table dressed in togas. At the head of the table were two big stone chairs. One was empty and one was occupied. The girl seated there looked like a queen whit her cold eyes and gold and silver dogs that were at her feet.

"Hello, Chiron. Shall we get started on this meeting?" She asked.

**Hope you liked it. Pleasssssseeeeee R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't written. I've been really tired lately. Enjoy. I don't own PJO.**

Travis and Connor explained to me that I was looking at the Roman senators from the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter. Chiron explained to the girl who had spoken first about our problems and the Gods showing up last night.

"That is strange. Octavian, go consult the Gods," The girl commanded.

"Why? If the Gods want her dead they must have a good reason. I say we let them kill her," A boy to her right, who I assume was Octavian, answered the girl.

The girl turned towards him and glare. If looks could kill, Octavian would be toast. "Octavian when I wish for your advice I will ask for it. Now go consult the Gods. Don't make me repeat myself again."

Octavian grumbled under his breath and walked off. The girl turned back to us.

"Is Octavian still giving you trouble, Reyna?" Percy asked her.

"Unforunately, yes," Reyna responded.

"I'll talk to him when I get back, but that may be a while. We want to go with Eureka on her quest," Jason said. He then launched into our theory on our smells. Reyna agreed that it was a good theory.

"Yes I think that you should go, but Eureka should lead. She is the one the Gods want to kill."

"Oh joy. I never knew," I responded sarcastically.

Reyna turned towards me and said, "Why are you so… snappy about this?"

"I think the Gods are a bunch of clueless idiots, except for Athena and Poseidon. They seem to be the only nice ones."

"Eureka, umm… the Gods have really good hearing," Percy said to me while the sky rumbled and flashed outside.

"Does it look like I care if I hurt the Gods' feelings? THEY WANT ME DEAD!" I snapped.

**Sorry for it being so short. I'll try to update soon next time.**

**P.S. The ConnorxEureka thing may be a bit rushed, but you will see why I did that later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm bored. NO SCHOOL! YAY! Enjoy. I don't own PJO.**

"Eureka! Stop freaking out! I know you're upset, but you need to sit down calm down," Annabeth said, grabbing me by my shoulders. I was hyper- ventilating and Annabeth sat me down and shoved my head between my legs. After a couple of minutes, I sat back up and noticed everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry," I said, blushing.

"It's ok. You should have seen Jason this one time…" Reyna started.

"Oh-no! Shut up, Reyna! Shut up! You are NOT telling them about that," Jason yelled. Everyone started laughing as the tension in the room vanished. Piper sat forward.

"Reyna, you and I need to get together and exchange stories," Piper told her.

"No. No. No. This isn't happening. I refuse to let this happen. I forbid it," Jason raved, "How did this meeting turn into a discussion about my past 'freaking out' moments?"

"Jason calm down. Reyna, Piper, stop annoying Jason. Now let's get back to the topic on hand. We obviously need a prophecy before we go on this quest. Rachael if you would," Annabeth asked.

"Of course," Rachael said. She closed her eyes. When she opened them they glowed green.

_The false demigod_

_Shall learn her fate._

_With seven demigods_

_She will hide_

_And bid her time _

_To defeat time._

_Then to restore peace_

_She will leave_

_And join her brethren_

_In the land beyond the Gods._

**I know it doesn't rhyme but it works. Short but I already wrote another chapter earlier. Night.**


	13. Chapter 13

'**Sup. Happy Thanksgiving. NO SCHOOL! I don't own PJO. Enjoy.**

"What's that suppose to mean? How is that helpful?" I asked.

"Is usually isn't very helpful," Percy murmured, next to me.

Chiron looked over at Percy, "Percy prophecies are very helpful. You just have to dissect it correctly."

"Ok. So I will apparently learn something that is part of my… destiny? And seven of you will be traveling with me. Wait. Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Connor, Travis, and Piper want to come with me. That's eight. The prophecy said there was going to be seven demigods," I said, noticing the problem first.

Piper leaned over towards me, "Maybe I shouldn't go. I'm… pregnant. I haven't told Jason yet. Please don't tell him. I don't want him to worry. Please, I'll stay. I think it would be too dangerous for me in my… condition."

Jason glanced over at me and Piper. "What's wrong?"

"Um… Piper volunteered to stay behind"

"Why? What's wrong, Piper?" Jason asked, worried.

"Um…nothing. I just haven't been feeling good. I think I have a cold," Piper answered quickly.

"Do you want to go rest?"

"Um…that might be a good I idea. I have a small headache." Piper got up and left the room.

_That was close, _I thought_, Jason hopefully won't know till after the quest._

Jason continued to watch Piper as she left the room. He then turned to me.

"What's wrong with Piper? What did you do?" Jason asked, defensibly.

"Me, nothing. She just has a cold. She even told you."

"Piper doesn't get sick on a moment's notice. What's wrong with her?"

"I can't say. I'm not a doctor."

"You may not be a doctor, but I know she told you."

"Look. It's not my place to tell you and besides you need to go on this trip. Piper will be fine. Her cold won't kill her."

"I know she doesn't have a cold. What. Did. She. Tell. You? "Jason said, sounding extremely annoyed.

"Look, you will find out after the quest and not a moment sooner. She doesn't want you to worry."

"I already am worried. What's wrong with Piper?"

"Look, why don 't you ask Piper. I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine. I will," Jason snapped and stalked out of the room. Everyone stared at me.

"Alright, what's up with Piper?" Annabeth asked, glaring at me.

"Look, she asked me to not tell Jason and she didn't mention anyone else, but it's not my place to tell you. Ask her after we finish this meeting," I explained.

"I think that Eureka is right. Don't ask her to break a promise," Chiron told the others. The other demigods looked at each other and finally they all nodded.

When we finished the meeting, Percy, Annabeth, and Rachael went to find Piper. Connor and Travis walked with me to the Hermes Cabin and cornered me when we got there.

"Now tell us what is going on with Piper," They said in their creepy unison.

"I can't. I promised," I told them, "Please don't make me break a promise."

They looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, but we will find out later," they said, then they did the most unexpected thing. They kissed me. Together. Then I fainted.

**Happy Thanksgiving! Night.**

**-snyderk161**


	14. Chapter 14

**No one else is updating. I could scream. Enjoy. I don't own PJO or Fanfiction.**

When I woke up I was in my bunk with the Stoll brothers leaning over me.

"Oh thank Zeus! You're awake. We thought we short-circuited you. Are you ok?" They asked rapidly.

"I'm fine. Why did you kiss me together?" I asked them.

"Um…," Connor stuttered, nearly whispering, "Well...we...um...like…you."

"What did you say? I can't hear you."

"He said we like you. And you're the first girl that didn't smack Connor when he kissed you last night," Travis told me, blushing.

I started laughing. I know it was mean, but I couldn't help myself. No boy had ever told me that. The smacking thing, not the liking me thing. I was in total agreement with the liking me thing. I mean they were pretty cute. It was just that I had never known a boy or boys, for that matter, that had ever scoped me out.

"I like you guys, too. Both of you. You're cute when you look shocked," I told them as they stared at me and then they fainted. I started laughing. I got up and put them in their bunks and then I laid down on my bunk and pulled out my illegal laptop. Cell phones and laptops had never been a problem for me. I started to check my Fanfiction account.

I was typing up a new chapter and the boys still hadn't woken up when Percy and Annabeth came in. Annabeth glanced at my laptop and then glared at me.

"You aren't supposed to have a laptop at camp. The borders might protect camp from monsters, but it isn't safe. Why do you even own a laptop?" She snapped, obviously disapproving.

"For your information, laptops and cell phones have never attracted monsters to me and I have it to check on my trust fund and to do something with my free time," I replied. I had the feeling that Annabeth didn't trust me. I don't think Jason did either. I went back to tying my story.

"Why are the Stoll brothers sleeping?"Percy asked, looking at the boys.

"They aren't, they..." I started.

"What did you do to them?"Annabeth just about screamed at me. Now I knew she didn't trust me. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with the fact Piper had told me that she was pregnant and she didn't go to Annabeth or even told Annabeth that she wasn't feeling good.

"Annabeth! Calm down," Percy said to his girlfriend, "Eureka didn't do anything. Now what happened?"

"Well… they kissed me and I fainted and when I woke up I told them that I liked them, too, and then they fainted," I told Percy, talking really fast.

"They…. f- fainted," Percy said laughing his head off.

Annabeth seemed to have calmed down and walked over to me leaving her still laughing boyfriend at the door of the cabin.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you. It's just…Piper and I are great friends and she almost tells me everything and well she usually comes to me with most things that Jason can't help her with."

"It's ok. I think she told me because I don't know her well enough and I won't worry about her on the quest and I can put my trust in the kids here at camp to take care of her. She isn't seriously sick. Exactly, she isn't sick at all. I think she just doesn't what Jason and everyone else to worry."

Percy was still laughing in the doorway and the sun was starting to set. I heard the conch horn sounding and kids started running up the hill to the pavilion. Annabeth helped me to wake up the boys for dinner and all of us walked up to the pavilion together.

**I hope you liked it. I might write more later tonight. Bye.**

**-snyderk161**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again. Enjoy. I don't own PJO.**

I went with Travis and Connor to the Hermes table and got some food. When I walked pass the brazier, I made an offering to Poseidon and Athena only. If the other Gods wanted me dead, then they weren't getting any of my supper.

We sat down and Jason walked up to our table. He was mad. He stopped next to me and crossed his arms. I waited for him to say something and after 5 minutes of silence I went back to eating my supper.

"Well?" He finally asked.

"Well, what?" I said, shoving a piece of BBQ chicken into my mouth.

"Well, what did Piper tell you?"

"She didn't tell you?" I asked shocked. A pregnant girl not telling her boyfriend that he was going to be a father when he confronted her?

"No. When I went to find her, she had gone into the girls' bathroom. She hasn't come out yet," He said, shoulders sagging.

"I'll go talk to her," I told him, getting up, "You go get something to eat."

I walked down the hill towards the girls' bathroom. When I got there, I started calling Piper's name.

"Piper. Piper, are you in here?"

She walked out of one of the stalls and launched herself into my arms.

"Oh! I want to tell him, but he needs to go on this quest. I don't want him to worry. I'll be fine here. Oh! I don't know what to do," she babbled. I returned her bear hug and then pulled back, holding her by her shoulders.

"Piper, just tell them. They are already worried enough. They just want to know you're alright. Annabeth nearly blew up my eardrums earlier and Jason looked like he wanted to kill me at the meeting after you left."

"Oh, alright. I'll tell them," Piper said giving in.

We walked up to the pavilion and I told Piper to go the Big House while I went to go get Jason. I walked Jason the Big House while I gave him a pep talk.

"Now, when you go in there don't start questioning her. Start with small talk. Don't rush her. She's already nervous. Be calm and don't get mad. Just encourage her. Alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jason say to me, sounding unsure of himself and confused. He walked into the house and shut the door.

**Jason's POV**

I walked into the front lounge and found Piper staring at the fire.

"Piper?" I asked quietly. She turned around and launched herself into my arms, balling her eyes out.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you before we left Camp Jupiter. I'm … I'm pregnant."

After those two words, I fainted.

**Eureka's POV**

Piper came flying out of the Big House and dashed over to me, hysterical.

"Jason… he...I… fainted… told him…" she rambled.

"Whoa! Slowed down! What happened?" I said, worried about Jason.

**Next chapter tomorrow. Enjoy your evening and Night.**

**-snyderk161**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy. I don't own PJO.**

"Jason fainted when I told him," Piper panted out.

I started laughing. _How original, Jason_, I thought.

"OK. I'm coming. Annabeth, Percy, come on. Jason fainted," I told them when they reached me.

"What?!" They asked, worried.

"He's fine. I just need help carrying him upstairs. Piper, you can't help. If you injure yourself, Jason with have my head," I told Piper as we walked up to the Big House. Chiron came cantering up to us.

"What is going on? What's wrong?" He asked, afraid that something was seriously wrong.

"It's nothing, Chiron. Jason just fainted when Piper told him…um…something."

"What did she tell him?" Chiron asked, curious and suspicious at the same time.

"Um…Look a Unicorn!" I shouted, distracting Chiron. I grabbed the girls and dashed up the hill with them while Percy ran behind us.

"What? Where? Hey!" Chiron yelled behind us.

When we reached the Big House front door, Chiron was right behind us. We dashed inside and I slammed the door shut and engaged the lock. I could hear Chiron yelling at us and pounding on the door. Argus came out of nowhere and crossed his arms while glaring at us with all of his one hundred eyes. _Uh-Oh_, I thought, _now we're going to get it._ Argus watched us for another minute before he walked into the front lounge and we followed him. I glanced out one of the windows as I walked out of the front foyer and saw a large group of campers gathering on the porch.

In the front lounge, Jason laid on the floor. His eyes were rolled back into his head while his head lolled on the rose pink carpet. He looked pretty ridiculous. I crouched down next to him and shoved his shoulder.

"Jason. Jason, wake up."

Percy walked over and leaned down next to me.

"I think he's out. How about I carry him upstairs?" Percy he asked.

"I think that would be a good idea."

"Argus, is there an empty room that Chiron doesn't know about?" Annabeth asked. Argus nodded and walked upstairs. Percy picked Jason up and followed Argus.

"Annabeth, why did you ask for a room that Chiron doesn't know is empty?" Percy asked his girlfriend.

"Because we won't be able to keep Chiron out forever and Argus will have to let him in soon. It will give us some time to talk to Jason and Piper," Annabeth explained.

Argus led us to an old, empty room and Percy put Jason down on the bed. Argus shut the door and Annabeth locked it.

"Now, Piper," Annabeth started, "What did you tell Jason that made him faint?"

"Well," Piper started, sounding nervous, "I told him that I'm pregnant."

Percy looked at Piper and fainted himself.

"What a bunch of big babies," I muttered, looking at the two passed out boys while the Annabeth, Piper, and I shook our heads.

**A little OOC but other than that I hope you enjoyed it. I might write later tonight. Bye for now.**

**-snyderk161**


	17. Chapter 17

'**Sup. This is going to be short because I just put on some new nails and they are kind of long, but at least they fit!**

We moved Percy onto the bed with Jason and after awhile both boys started moaning. They sat up and rubbed they heads.

"Piper, what happened?" Jason asked Piper, as he looked around the room.

"Um… Well, I told you that I was pregnant and you passed out," Piper explained, cautiously.

"Oh, is that all? Why did I… Wait! You're what?!" Jason yelled.

"I'm pregnant, Jason. I should have told you before we left Camp Jupiter, but I wasn't sure until I got here. The Golden Fleece heals any sickness and I thought I was sick, but the nausea was still there in the mornings and well I knew then that I was pregnant," Piper said, stopping for a breath.

Suddenly, I could hear Chiron's hoofs banging down the hall. His hoof beats stopped right outside the door. He burst into the room and glared at us.

"What is going on?" He snapped, not sounding happy.

"Um… Well Piper had something to tell Jason and he fainted and did Percy when Piper told him," I explained quickly, not wanting an angry centaur on my tail.

"What did Piper tell them?" Chiron asked, still not sounding happy.

"Um… Well," I started, Piper interrupting me.

"I'm pregnant," Piper said quickly.

Chiron looked at her in horror.

**Hope you enjoyed my very short story. I don't own PJO.**

**-snyder161**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi. Still No school! I 3 hunting season. Enjoy. I don't own PJO.**

"Chiron?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his unmoving face, "Are you alright?"

Annabeth and Piper were watching Chiron and me with worried expressions. I shared a look with Annabeth and we both grabbed one of Chiron's arms and pulled him over to the bed. Percy and Jason got up and helped us. When Piper went to help us, we all looked at her and she backed off.

We sat him down as best we could as he started to mumble.

"Oh, _di immortales_. Lupa will have my head. Oh, when did this happen, Piper?" Chiron asked Piper, finally focusing.

"Um… Well before we left Camp Jupiter," Piper said nervously.

"Well I think that it is a good idea that you want to stay here and not go on the quest. Even this early, any monster could hurt you and the baby. The baby would also make you more tired. Jason we will talk about this after the quest," Chiron told him, giving Jason his evil eye. Jason ducked his head, blushing.

"Alright, now that that is settled, can we go get packed for this quest. The prophecy said nothing about where to go. If we are going to have to wander, I want the most time to do that," I said, wanting to get the show on the road.

"Eureka is right. You all should go get packed and that includes you Jason. Piper will be just fine here," He said quickly when went to protest.

"Alright, I guess she'll be fine, but if anything happens I want you to Iris-message me. I want to know."

"I guarantee that I will."

We all left the room and went to our cabins. A lot of campers tried to ask us what happened when we reached the porch, but Chiron silenced them. He promised that he would explain at the campfire. We were leaving this evening. The boys help me pack and we went to the top of the hill to wait for Jason, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth. Argus walked past us and went to go get the van at the bottom of the hill. We heard him start up the van when Percy and the others came up to us. We all looked back at camp and then walked down the hill together. I didn't know that this was going to be the last time that I was going to see Camp Half-Blood for a long, long time.

**I hope you enjoyed my story today. I will try to post tomorrow, but I go back to school tomorrow. Bye.**

**-snyder161**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, I wasn't going to write a short chapter, but I have writer's block so here's what I have written already.**

"So where do you think we should start?" I asked Annabeth as she was a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom.

"Well, the prophecy said 'the land beyond the Gods'. What could be the land beyond the Gods?" She questioned all over us.

"Well, Alaska is the land beyond the Gods' power," Percy retorted.

Argus drove us to the train station and we all looked around. There were no trains that went anywhere near Alaska and we couldn't take a plane. Zeus would shoot us out of the sky, not only because of Percy, but me as well. People were shouting and rushing off to their train to get home while we were off on a quest that was likely to get us killed. It amazed me how ignorant people could be. I kind of missed being one of those people. I used to walk the streets after school and get into fights with gangs. I was always a good fighter. I guess that was due to the fact of my heritage. I wished at times that I was never was born. I would never had had to deal with the Gods and they hatred. I sighed.

"So how are we going to get to Alaska?" I asked the others, as they looked around, thinking.

**I hope you liked it. Any ideas will be well loved. I don't own PJO. Please R&R.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't figure out how to get them across the country to Alaska. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Break Line**

"Maybe we could take a train out of the city and find a place to sleep for the night," Connor suggested.

"I think that is a good idea," Annabeth said before any of us could think it over.

We decided to just go with the flow and we gave Annabeth some mortal money to buy us tickets with. Since it was 6:00 pm, we were able to catch a train heading out of the city and into Pennsylvania. The train ride lasted a whole two hours. We got off at the Harrisburg station and watched the train head farther south. We found an area of secluded woods and set up camp there.

"So, what now?" I asked Thalia. She turned towards me and studied me for a moment before answering

"Now, we eat then we sleep and tomorrow we go from there."

"So there's no plan other than get to Alaska?"

"Annabeth," Thalia waited till Annabeth turned towards her, "Is there any plan other than get to Alaska?"

"Nope."

"Seriously, you guys don't plan ahead?" I asked them, wondering how they survived without a plan for so long.

"Never do. Every time Percy and I ever made one, nothing went according to the plan," Annabeth informed me while Jason handed her and Percy each a plate of food. Jason then preceded to hand Thalia, Connor, Travis, Nico and me plates of food and then helped himself to his own food portion.

We all ate in silence, choosing to listen to the crickets and bugs that were chirping and buzzing in the night. All the girls slept in one tent with the boys in another. Well the boys got two tents while we got one. The tents only hold 3 people and there were 5 boys and 3 girls. It only made sense that the boys got two tents. We all were tired so we all fell asleep as soon as we were in our sleeping bags.

**Break Line**

I got up early to watch the sunrise. None of the others had gotten up yet and I was enjoying the peace. I could almost forget that I was wanted dead and that I was most likely going to die on this quest. Almost.

A rousingly noise came from behind me and as I turned around I saw Him. Ares. The jerk had come around again after I kicked his butt once and he apparently wanted me to do it again. I got into a fighting position.

"What do you want?" I asked him as I kicked one of the boys' tents trying to wake up one of the campers inside so I could have some backup. I got lucky because I had kicked the tent that Percy, Nico, and Jason had been sleeping in. I heard one of them groan and the tent unzipped. Jason poked his head out.

"What is your problem…Oh…I see. Percy, wake up. Ares is back."

As Jason turned to wake up Percy, I turned to look back at Ares. I got smacked in the face by his shield and was thrown into a nearby tree. Percy, Jason, and Nico climbed out of their tent and Percy and Jason attacked Ares as Nico woke up everyone else. Thalia and Annabeth hurried over to me and checked me over for broken bones. I pushed them away and leapt to my feet. My staff appeared in my hands and leapt at Ares. I smashed my staff upon his head and watched him stumble away from me, then turn and charge. I side-stepped at the last moment and Ares ran head first into a tree.

"Payback," I whispered, loud enough so that only Ares could hear it, if he could hear with his one brain cell bouncing around in his empty skull. He turned and snarled. I rolled my eyes. At least I was twenty-first century when I was warning someone. I sent them a text. Ares did the caveman.

Thalia was packing up everyone's stuff, so as soon as Ares was down for a little longer than 3 seconds, we would make our getaway. Percy, Jason, and I attacked Ares at the same time and Ares fell beneath our blows. He was half out when we grabbed our stuff and headed towards the train station. We would take another train towards Alaska.

**Break Line**

**Sorry about it being short. I have gotten better at writing longer chapters, but I am still working on it. I have trouble sitting still for long periods of time with nothing to do other than type. I hope you liked this chapter and I don't own PJO. Please R&R.**

**-snyderk161**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own PJO.**

**Break Line**

We hurried into the train station and Jason went to go buy the tickets. He came back to tell us, looking excited.

"What?" Percy asked, not sure if he should be worried.

"I got us one-way tickets the whole to Iowa. And it was cheaper than the other tickets," Jason answered handing us back our extra money. We each had our own mortal money in case we got spilt up. The rest of us grinned. If we could get farther for less, than we could get to Alaska faster and easier. The one surprising thing was that no monsters had attacked us yet. We were going to contact Chiron once we were on the train. Well, I was. Phones were no issue for me and we didn't dare use an Iris Message. The train whistle blew.

We hopped on and soon the train was chugging along at a good pace. We were able to get a sleeping car because of the length of the trip. We climbed into the bunks and promptly pasted out.

**Break Line**

A shrieking sound woke me up at about noon. I peeked out the window and saw a terrible sight. The Gods stood in front of the train, looking extremely mad. Actually, mad didn't describe it. They were pissed.

I woke up the others and we went to the front of the train. As we walked towards the front, we noticed that all the mortals were fast asleep. The others looked worried, but I was more concerned with the Gods at the moment.

We walked out onto the front of the train and Gods gave us their undivided attention. I didn't like that.

"You want something?"I asked them, having a confident that I didn't feel. I was terrified. Zeus' lips tightened as he walked forward.

"You attacked Ares," he stated, boldly.

"He attacked me."

"He couldn't have. Immortals can't attack a mortal unless a mortal attacks the immortal first," Zeus smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you are wrong because Ares, the big buffoon, attacked me first."

"I did not attack you," said buffoon said. (Is that right?)

"Yeah, right and I'm Batman," I retorted, smirking.

"Alright! This is getting us nowhere! We all need to calm down and sit down. Sirs, Madams please this way," Annabeth led the Gods into the train, letting out a deep breath. The Gods sat down as far away from us as they could get, well all of them except Athena and Poseidon. I sat down near Annabeth because if I got myself in a hole, I knew she would find a way out. Percy sat down on Annabeth's other side next to his father. Athena didn't look happy about Percy being near her daughter.

"OK. Now Ares did you or did you not attack Eureka at our camp in Pennsylvania?" Annabeth asked, considering that she was the calmest of everyone.

"No, I did not attack the little brat."

"I won't that offense to that…AFTER I BREAK YOUR FACE OFF!" I yelled, lunging for him. Percy and Annabeth grabbed me while Zeus and Hades grabbed Ares, who had lunged for me as well. After they calmed us down and we were seated, Annabeth started again.

"Well, we all saw Ares attack Eureka in Pennsylvania, but Ares says he didn't do it. So IF Ares didn't attack Eureka, then who or what did?"

Everyone was looking at each other and shrugging their shoulders. They all looked at the Zeus who sighed.

"We don't know, but we will find out. But don't think that this makes everything that I have against you have gone away. Just remember that."

And with that the Gods glowed gold and vanished. Even Athena and Poseidon didn't stay behind. The others let out relieved breaths. Connor and Travis looked upset that their dad, who liked nearly everyone, hated the girl they both liked. The train started moving and people began to wake up. We hurried back to our sleeping car so no one would think to expect us to be the cause. I fell onto my bunk and was about to fall asleep when the train's brakes screamed to a halt.

"OH EVER, LOVING, MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT NOW?!" I screamed, equally as loud as the train.

**Break Line**

**Sorry I took so long. I just have been really busy with my science fair project that I have to do for honors biology. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks and please review.**

**-snyderk161**

**P.S. I hope I didn't offend anyone with the whole mother of god thing. If I did, I'm sorry.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi. Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of homework this past week. Anyway , onto the story.**

**Break Line**

The others walked with me to the front of the train, again. There stood the Gods, again.

"What?!" I snapped, angry about them interrupting my nap. Percy and Jason both placed a hand on either of my shoulders, holding me back. Zeus rolled his eyes as Hera did the same.

"We will not be able to allow you go anywhere near San Francisco. You will have to come to Mt. Olympus," Hera said as she looked down on me. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Not likely. I ain't going nowhere with people, or Gods in your case, that want to kill me. I'm not stupid."

Zeus sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Look, we don't want your father to get hold of you and you need protection from monsters. Your scent is extremely powerful and…"

"No. I won't go anywhere with you and the others' scents cover up my own scent. I will not go to Olympus with you or your so-called Olympians! I am sick and tired of your demands so you can take them and…and stick them up your…Godly ass!"I yelled at Zeus, watching his face turn molten red. The others were trying to push me behind them, but I refused. I wasn't going to back down from Zeus just because they were afraid of him. Poseidon and Athena looked really worried and sad, but I wasn't sure why they were sad. I mean, it's not like Zeus could kill me, could he? I began to doubt myself as Zeus walked towards me.

"So you want to test me, huh? Alright, test me."

"Father, you can't fight her. She is mortal," quickly said, stepping in front of her father.

"She must attack me first, then it is fair fight," Zeus answered her, moving her out of his way.

"Well come at me…What? Too scared?" Zeus smirked, standing right in front of me. I decided that I was going to play it cool.

"Nope. I ain't scared. I'm just worried that I might hurt you with my staff. It seemed to do pretty well against Ares and he's the God of War, so I don't see how you could do much damage," I said, waving my hands around and looking innocent while making sure that I didn't burst out laughing at Zeus' facial expression. His face looked even redder than before. Zeus reached out to grab me, but a sudden gust of wind stopped him. Everyone looked to my right and saw a huge tornado coming right at us. It's screaming had gone unnoticed before, but now there was no way to miss it. A huge monster stepped out of the tornado and looked right at us.

**Break Line**

**Sorry, it's really short. Please help me figure out what the monster should look like. Please R&R or PM me. Also tell me what you thought of the chapter. Please! Thanks! **


	23. Chapter 23

The monster raced towards the train and I got worried. I stopped worrying and felt really confused when I smelled-, "Is that smell coming from the monster? It smells like-"

"Tide. But why would a monster smell like he just came from the washing machine?" Percy asked, looking as confused as I felt. I shook my head and summoned my staff. I discovered that I could call my staff at will. When, you ask? Oh...in the last 5 seconds.

"Let's figure that out later," I said and charged the monster since the gods couldn't get involved. I could hear Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Thalia, Jason, and Nico running behind me, but I suddenly stopped as Athena landed in front of me and the others.

"What are you doing, Athena? I know you want to save me from your father, but you can't get involved directly. This is our fight!" I snapped. Don't get me wrong. I was happy to have her on my side, but I really wanted to plunder something till it was gone. I mean, Zeus thinks he is so high and mighty that he can't be touched. Ohhh... it made me so mad, I could have blasted his head to pieces. I was forced from my thoughts when Athena grabbed me and threw me to the side. I was glad she did, because if she hadn't I would be piece of the ground, even if I would look out of place against the dirt. We got up as the other demigods pulled themselves from their hiding spots out of the range of the monster's energy blasts.

I watched from the sidelines as the Gods attacked the monster from all sides. I turned towards Athena with questioning eyes.

"What are you guys doing? I thought the Gods couldn't get involved with mortal matters directly?" I asked, confused by the fact that the Fates hadn't appeared to beat the Ancient Laws back into their heads. Athena's hands came to rest on my shoulders as her calming eyes looked into mine.

"Eureka, that monster is one of the few monster that the Gods themselves have trouble defeating. For any demigod, or demigods in this matter, it would be suicide to try to fight Ieiunium. He is the fastest monster in Greek history. He was in Tartarus, but he seems to have been reborn. He is almost as mighty and dangerous as the father of all monsters, Typhon. Stay out of sight. He has massive horns and night vision. To see him out in the daylight is very rare. To see him at all is rare to begin with. Well...just stay here." And with that Athena was gone, off to help the other Gods defeat Ieiunium. I rolled my eyes and settled back against the boulder that was between me and the monster.

I peeked around the boulder and watched saw the Gods swirled around Ieiunium shoving spears into his fur covered body while Artemis and Apollo shot arrows into his sopping wet face and lower regions (really low regions*hint**hint*). I watched the boys wince at some of the particularly nasty blows in those regions. I chuckled at them and turned my attention back to the monster. Athena wasn't kidding about the horns. Those things were massive. I have no idea how he was able to run so fast with those things. I mean, they had to weigh at least 50 pounds each. And his fur was even crazier.

His aqua-blue fur clashed horribly with his neon-yellow loincloth. The only skin that was exposed, which was his face and upper legs, were bright neon-pink, but some of Apollo's arrows were quickly turning that neon-pink into a dark mix between orange and green. His teeth were the next things that caught my attention. They were wolf teeth with snake fangs jutting out where the canines were located. I wondered how he ate, then decided that I didn't want to know. I glanced at the others and watched their expressions for a while.

Annabeth was calm as she watched her mother shout out commands and suggestions as she fought. Percy's had a worried expression, but from what I had heard, Percy and his father were the closest of all the gods and demigods, so that made sense. Jason and Thalia watched in interest as the Gods dodged and parried the monster's attacks. Nico had somewhat of a bored face on, but he was still watching the Gods move through their deadly dance. I glanced around for the Stolls and found them across from me watching their father throw exploding, rubber snakes and chickens at Ieiunium. I rolled my eyes. I knew they would be asking their father for some when the Gods were finish, which wouldn't be to long, considering that Ieiunium already had a spear, trident, lightning bolt, and about a million arrows sticking out of his aqua-blue fur covered chest.

And I was right. With a final strike to the chest, Ieiunium fell and vanished without a trace, which I thought was pretty cool. The Gods were all standing in a circle where the monster once stood. The other demigods and I stood as well and approached the Gods with caution. Athena turned towards us and beckoned the other Gods to follow her and meet us halfway.

I stood in front of Zeus and watched his facial expressions, waiting for him to make his move. Instead, he sighed.

"Alright! I'll tell her! Just stop arguing, you two!" He half shouted, glaring at Athena and Ares. I guessed that they were having a mental conversation, which would make sense because they were gods and they were definitely mental. But I also got the feeling that they were talking about me.

"What? Tell me what?" I asked, wanting to know, yet not sure I was going to like the news. Zeus sighed and looked me right in the eyes.

"Your father...well...um...ah...your father is Kronos, Eureka.

**Break Line**

**Hi. Sorry for not updating, but this is something. I know I wasn't going to tell you who Eureka's father was, but a lot of people already guessed, so I told you guys. I hope you liked it and I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**I also know that I promised that I would write a really long chapter, but I figured that you would rather have a bunch of shorter chapters than one long chapter. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye.**

**-snyderk161**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, I'm back. I forgot to tell you guys that I deleted the ANs be****cause they are of no use to me or anyone. I don't know PJO.**

**Break Line**

I'm pretty sure that, that had all of our mouths were touching the ground. I stared Zeus when I realized something.

"Aw, man. That means I'm related to you." Zeus' face told me that he took that as an insult.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Why would I want to be related to you? No offence, Poseidon. And...aw...that makes me your guys' aunt." I said, looking at Jason, Percy, Thalia, and Nico with a slight grimace. Their faces shared their dislike of the idea as well. Travis and Connor were standing off to the side shuffling their feet and not looking at me at all. I could feel my relationship, if that's what you would call it, going downhill. I decide to talk to them later and turned back towards the demigods got

"So...um...What now?"

"Now you have to continue on your quest and find your destiny," Athena said, stepping forward, but she wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were glued to her father's and there seem to be a contest going on. After about twenty minutes of said contest, I interrupted.

"Well thanks for the help, but...um...well bye. We got a quest to finish," I said, grabbing Annabeth and Thalia's hands pulling them along. The other demigods got the same idea and followed, but before I reached the train, Zeus stopped me.

"Eureka, we need to talk first."

_Uh-Oh_, I thought, _This can't be good._

"Ok," I agreed, smiling (read: I was murdering him with my eyes), "Let's talk."

**Break Line**

**Travis' POV:**

I watched Eureka walk away with Zeus towards a secluded area and wondered if she had known who her father was. I mean, she looked like she was shocked, but I had met a lot of good actors. I just wasn't sure. I was worried that she was a spy for Kronos 'cause we had never met a titan demigod, before. (A.N. Zoe was not an actual demigod, she was one of the Hes-thingys, so technically she was immortal, but after she left, she joined Artemis and was able to die in battle which then made her mortal.)

I wasn't sure if I should tell my brother what I thought. I mean, I would but I know we both felt the same about Eureka and I don't want to mess up my relationship with Eureka or my brother.

I sighed. _Life is so difficult_, I thought.

**Break Line**

** Connor's POV:**

I glanced over at my brother as he watched Eureka walk away with her...brother, I guess that's what Zeus would be considered. I wanted to talk to Eureka, but with Zeus wanting to talk to her, I was unable to. I wanted to know what was going on between us and her, but we never seemed to be alone long enough to do that. I just wish things could be easier in life.

**Break Line**

**Eureka's POV:**

I followed Zeus to the other side of the train, away from the others.

"What now?" I snapped at him. I was not in a good mood. All I wanted to do was go get some sleep and talk to Connor and Travis.

"You need to know about something," Zeus said, almost sounding...gentle. I immediately knew something was up.

"I need to know what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Your mothers-"

"What do you mean my 'mothers'? As in more than one?!"

"Yes, one is a Siren, but the other we don't know who she is." Zeus face told me he was telling the truth. I bit my lip in nervousness. It was bad enough that my father was Kronos, but I had two mothers and one was a Siren and the other unknown. Great! How do I explain this to Connor and Travis? Would they understand or fear me, maybe even more? And what about the others? What would they see me as?

**Break Line**

**Hey. I'm back. I forgot to mention some things last chapter. Ieiunium is Latin for fast. I will try to update every weekend. I should be able to, but I might not always be able to. I am still going with Travis and Connor as Eureka's relationship guys and No, Travis is not going to date Katie because I like them both and who says a girl can't have two guys (as long as their okay with it). **

**So that's about it and you will find out who her mother is later. You can guess, but you will probably get it wrong. I don't own PJO or HoO. Bye.**

**-snyderk161**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry 'bout not updating I was really busy with schools work and church stuff. I decided to give a little backround on Eureka's past. I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Break Line**

Zeus and the other Gods left a few minutes ago. We (demigods) decided to skip the train as it had only led to trouble. As we walked, I thought about what Zeus had told me and how I could possibly tell my friends. I mean, I've got two moms and one I will definitely won't be seeing and the other, well, the Gods don't even know who she is. And on top of that my father is Lord of Time, Lord of the Titans, Kronos. Man, Fate screwed me over. I wonder why they're still traveling with me. I just trouble, just like when I was little.

_**10 years ago:**_

_I sat on my bed at the orphanage and watched the other little kids outside playing. The caretaker of the orphanage said I wasn't allowed to play with the others, that I might make them sick or use my weird eyes to scare them. I wasn't going to hurt them or scare them, it wasn't my fault that they were scared or got hurt when they ran away from me. I just wanted a friend or someone to hold me at night when I was scared. But no one wanted me and that was why I lived alone in the creepy attic. So no one would ever see me or think that I was a good kid to adopt._

_I could hear the other kids screaming in laughter through the open cracks. I could also feel the cold winter wind blowing through those cracks as well. I shivered as my tiny body curled tighter as the wind blew harder through the cracks. I only had one thin tinier than me blanket to protect me from the weather and I only ever had a blanket the winter. That was because the caretaker, Mr. Ragte, would bring one of the old blankets after summer and take it away when spring came._

_I was curled in a ball in the only place without the wind's brutal attack, next to the chimney. I looked up when I saw the door open and two little heads peek in. I watched them glance around, find my motionless body wrapped in the tiny blanket, their eyes widened and their presence vanished from the attic leaving me alone once again. I closed my eyes as I hear Mr. Ragte pounding up the steps screaming that I was a menace, which was hard to be when you lived in the attic by youself._

**_5 years ago: _**

_My feet pound the ground as I fled my cage. I could hear Mr. Ragte screaming behind me, telling me that I would never survive. I didn't care what he thought. I would survive. it wouldn't be hard. I had survived for 9 years in that attic and I had nearly died several times. I think he was scared that I would tell someone. But I think I would rather live alone then tell someone. Besides, that mob boss he was stealing money from would probalay kill him in the next two months. So I wasn't worried._

**Present:**

I was stuck in my thoughts when I ran into someone. You know, I wasn't thinking about how much my past hurt. I was thinking about how much my nose hurt.

"Oww," I moaned, looking up to see Connor staring back at me. He just shrugged his shoudlers like 'You shouldn't have walked into me'. I looked past him to see why we stopped. I watched as a couple of boats floated down the massive river in front of us. I turned to Annabeth.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"This the Illinois River, near Spring Bay, Illinois."

**Break Line**

**Sorry its so short and with next weekend being Easter, This story will not be updated. Sorry, but I will try the next weekend to update. Till then bye.**

**-snyderk161**


End file.
